1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component having a semiconductor chip, a system carrier for the assembly of electronic components and to methods of producing the system carrier and the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,808 359 discloses a semiconductor component which has a heat sink with outer contacts led out of a plastic housing at the corners in order to protect the outer flat conductors arranged at the housing edge. A semiconductor chip can be soldered or sintered directly onto the heat sink or adhesively bonded on with conductive adhesive. The outer contacts of the heat sink are led out at the corners of the electronic component. To provide the heat sink with outer contacts, a first system carrier is provided. Arranged physically above this first system carrier in the known semiconductor component is a second system carrier, which carries the inner and outer flat conductors arranged at the side, the inner flat conductor ends being arranged to overlap above the heat sink.
One disadvantage of this arrangement of the overlapping inner flat conductor ends is that reliable bonding to the floating inner flat conductor ends is difficult. Furthermore, a disadvantage of the known semiconductor component is that the cooling action of the overlapping inner flat conductor ends is extremely limited.
In the electronic component disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,359, complicated outer contacts for the heat sink are additionally provided in the corner regions, in order to be able to carry heat to the heat sink from outside for commissioning operations. Furthermore, for the assembly of the known semiconductor component, a relatively complex system of two system carriers is required, namely a system carrier for the retention and arrangement of the heat sink and a further system carrier, which increases the assembly costs and complicates the housing technology for such a semiconductor component disclosed by the prior art.